“Subaru!, what are you doing?”
by Jl172782389291
Summary: Rem is cooking in the kitchen, suddenly Subaru walks in...
1. Zero

Rem was in the kitchen, preparing a meal fit for a queen, suddenly Subaru sneaked in without her noticing and swept her off her feet.

"Subaru?!", Rem said as Subaru was holding her. "What are you doing?", Rem asked. No reply from Subaru, it seemed his mind was in a trance, Rem asked again, still no response.

Then without warning Subaru dropped Rem to the floor, and was on top of her. Rem, who was covering her red face, was extremely confused, but she secretly enjoyed it. She was finally getting attention from her dearest Subaru.

Subaru started leaning closer to Rem, and in the heat of the moment they kissed. Rem's mind went blank, she pushed Subaru away from her, "But Subaru aren't you in love with Emilia-sama?" asked Rem in a confused state. Subaru who finally gave a sign of life in his eyes said, "No, all I need is Rem."

He leaned in for another kiss, this time Rem didn't struggle, she accepted it. Rem's soft lips touched Subaru's, they were enjoying it.

Suddenly, Ram barged into the kitchen, "Rem?"

Rem immediately stood up leaving Subaru on the floor. "Oh great, have you finished preparing the food, I need you to help me with something" asked Ram. "I'll be right there, just give me a minute" said Rem, she sighed a sigh of relief when her sister left, "Pssst, Subaru?, I'm sorry but I need to go now..." said Rem as she rushed out of the kitchen blushing redder than a tomato.

(Hey guys!this is my first fanfic, hope it isn't too bad :D)


	2. Zero:1

Continuation of " Subaru! what are you doing?!"

Rem was lying on her bed, thinking about what had happened earlier, she was still in a state of confusion. The lingering feel of Subaru's lips was still present.

Rem blushed to the mere thought of it, she was really happy. Soon, she slowly drifted to sleep...

Rem woke up early in the morning, as she was walking down the hallway she saw Subaru, her face immediately turned red, attesting to hide from Subaru. Subaru saw her, and came to greet her, Subaru was confused when he saw Rem, "What's wrong Rem? Do you have a fever, your face is red." said Subaru. "N..No, I'm fine." Rem said as she walked to the other direction. Subaru was confused, as he had no memories of the other day.

Subaru decided to chase after Rem, determined to find out the cause of this. After a while, Subaru finally caught up to Rem, "Wait!" Subaru said.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked. REM's face was bright red, "N.Nothing, Subaru-kun," she said as she stared at the floor.

When she looked up she saw Subaru, she saw his eyes, lifeless like the incident yesterday. Suddenly Subaru pushed Rem to the side of the hall way, leaning against her, and whispered into her ear, "I Love You."

[To be continued]

(That's the end of part 2, hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Zero:2

"I Love You" Subaru whispered into Rem's ear, she blushed. Rem looked at Subaru, the scent of the witch of envy had doubled on Subaru, his eyes glowed a faint purple.

Rem panicked, she pushed Subaru away from her, but Subaru had no reaction, as if he was being controlled, Rem knew that she would not be able to figure out the cause of this herself, so she went to Beatrice for help, "Hmmmm, seems he's been possessed, I suppose,"said Beatrice.

"I'll try to save him, I suppose,".

Suddenly, the whole room lit up, Beatrice was performing a ritual to chase out the demon in Subaru's body, but the demon in his body refused to leave, suddenly Subaru ran up to Rem and kissed her again catching her by surprise, Subaru reeked of the witches foul odor.

Rem tried to push Suabru away, but he was too strong, but at that moment, Suabru suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious.

"It seems that he's being controlled by the witch of envy," said Beatrice. Rem was furious, she was furious that the witch cult dare touch her dearest Subaru, Beatrice calmed her down, saying they would get to the bottom of this together.

Rem calmed down, she carried Subaru to his room, Subaru's sleeping face made Rem blush. "Don't worry, Rem will stay by your side forever," she said as she slowly drifted into her slumber.

(Part 3 of the story, hope you guys enjoyed!)


End file.
